In many fields there is a need to store items, which may be consumables, spare parts, auxiliary replaceable parts for changing the performance capability of a piece of apparatus etc. It is essential when such an item is retrieved from the storage facility that it is fit for purpose, i.e. its specification is appropriate for the intended usage and it is not confused with a similar item of differing specification. It is therefore desirable to devise a system which can reliably deliver the correct retrieval of items from a storage facility. It is also of importance that only authorised competent persons gain access to the stored items, and so secure storage permitting access only to an authorised user is contemplated.